


and I don't want to move a thing

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Saint Petersburg Days [24]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Dom/sub, Fluff, Kissing, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Restraints, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Subspace, Touching, this is literally just the aftercare folks and I had so much fun writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: The world disappeared, leaving only Victor's voice and body around him for whatever amount of time passed until that very same voice and touch brought everything back into focus.





	and I don't want to move a thing

**Author's Note:**

> say it with me: **I will NOT harass the YOI staff or artists because of IceAdo's delay.**
> 
> NOW *claps* on to the....aFTER SMUT
> 
> Not quite PWP. Uhh...more like....Aftercare Without Porn? AWP?
> 
> Also am I the only one who says it "pweep" in their head? ._.

Victor had taken the blindfold off several minutes before, but Yuuri remained deep in subspace before Victor's continued gentle touches and soft words slowly drew him out of it.

Soft cuffs had encircled his wrists and ankles, but Victor gave the restraints enough give that Yuuri could move and bend his limbs as he needed to.

His husband had kissed and touched and edged, making Yuuri feel cocooned in the warm dark behind the blindfold. The world disappeared, leaving only Victor's voice and body around him for whatever amount of time passed until that very same voice and touch brought everything back into focus. His husband kissed and touched him, fingertips stroking Yuuri's parted lips before kissing them briefly, hands running through his hair adoringly.

Yuuri took a deep breath, grounding himself just a little bit more as he latched on to the tender praise in Victor's voice, recognizing the meaning in the words. He reached up to tiredly rub at his eyes and blinked up at Victor, who was close enough that he wasn't too blurry. 

Victor stroked his cheek with a loving smile, softly greeting, "Welcome back, beautiful." The approval on his face felt like yet another caress, and Yuuri just smiled back up at him contentedly. Victor knelt beside him, making sure to keep his hand on him, and asked, "How do you feel?"

"Good," Yuuri answered hoarsely, testing his limbs and taking more deep breaths as he did so, and relaxing into the mattress with a dazed smile. "Really good."

"I'm glad," Victor said, leaning down to press another kiss to Yuuri's nose before lying down beside him and stroking his arm. "You didn't make a sound. I almost thought you fell asleep while I was wiping you down. Want some water?" 

"Yes, please," Yuuri breathed. He felt good, beyond amazing, but neither of them could ignore his basic needs. And he was beginning to feel thirsty.

Victor gave him the glass he'd set on the nightstand, and Yuuri sat up, feeling jelly-limbed, and sipped slowly, completely aware of Victor's warm palm on his thigh. There was nothing sexual meant in it at that point. It was merely grounding. A comfort for them both. "Anything else?" he asked, gaze slowly travelling across Yuuri's body, like he was making sure he hadn't missed a thing.

"...Hold me?" Yuuri asked quietly, hopefully, suddenly wanting the soothing heat of Victor's body. He still blushed when he spoke so vulnerably, expressing that very basic need.

Victor gave him another loving smile, darting in to kiss the corner of his mouth. "Of course." He gathered Yuuri in his arms and covered them both in the blanket, kissing Yuuri's forehead and pressing a longer kiss to his lips when he shyly tipped his head up for more. "You were perfect," he praised softly, bringing Yuuri's wrist to his lips.

"So were you," Yuuri replied quietly, burying his flushed face in Victor's chest and moaning happily. "It felt like you were reading my mind."

"I just know which buttons to push," Victor teased with a little laugh, petting Yuuri's disheveled hair. When Yuuri peered up at him again, the light and playful look in Victor's eyes began to fade to something slightly more serious. "You needed taking care of, after everything that's happened. After you had to take care of me for so long."

His broken ankle. His painful decision to retire. Finally managing to move on from it. Placing a hand atop Victor's chest, Yuuri held his husband's gaze and said, "This goes both ways, you know. We're married. Whether you're hurt or sick or healthy, I want to take care of you too."

"I know, I know, and I love you for that," Victor said, cupping Yuuri's face in his hand as the smile returned to his beautiful face. "I just love making you feel good, and I love helping you get into that headspace."

Yuuri smiled back and rested his cheek on Victor's chest again, closing his eyes and softly saying, "It's nice when everything just...goes quiet." He sighed and nuzzled the spot above Victor's heart, breathing, "You feel good."

"So do you." Victor gave him a gentle squeeze as he continued to rub his hands over Yuuri's body, and asked, "Want something sweet to drink?"

"In a little bit? Just...stay here, please." He didn't want to move. Victor was right; they'd both needed this and he wanted to revel in it as much as possible. 

"I'm here. I'm right here," Victor murmured, slowly running his fingertips over Yuuri's flesh and giving him wonderful goosebumps.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment :3


End file.
